


Take From Me

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood Drinking, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Other Background Characters - Freeform, Sensual Fluff, Vampires, baby vampires, birthday giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: On the way home from rescuing a young Yang from a kidnapping attempt, Clover and Qrow realize they are being followed.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Vampires and Others In Remnant





	Take From Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TesseractTown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!

Clover roused to the whisper soft promise of pointed fangs dragging along his sensitive neck, teasing but not breaking the fragile skin. He pulled the slim but powerful body closer, arching his head back to entice the bite they both desired. Instead of Qrow giving in, soft lips replaced the threat of sharp teeth. A low, husky laugh echoed in his ears at his displeased growl. This was why it was so dangerous for Qrow to wake up first. The older vampire _always_ took advantage of his slumber to torment him mercilessly. It was beyond maddening. 

But still, Clover wouldn’t change anything.

Qrow was a precious treasure to their kind and he had chosen to be with Clover out of everyone. The ability to feed and feed from other vampires was incredibly rare. Rarer still was one who possessed the ability that was willing to let their guard down and allow another to take from them. Clover considered himself _very_ lucky that Qrow was both. **If only the man would take his blood!** He longed to feel the connection forged by his blood passing into Qrow’s body. Craved the way the lithe body would go lax and rest his full weight completely on him. 

His knees curled around narrow hips, holding Qrow to him when the other started to draw away again. Claws threatened to break the pale skin of the shoulders hovering over him when a playful nip was placed near his vein. A hint of what those fangs could do. A mockery of what they were _meant_ to do. There was a gentle purr vibrating the chest he pulled against his own as Qrow enjoyed his fun. The brunette let out a near silent whine as a series of teeth impressions began to decorate his throat, his lover biting just enough to indent the flesh.

When the red eyed vampire began to slide down his body to tease at his collarbones, Clover gave up any semblance of patience and dug one hand harshly into soft black locks, drawing an instinctive hiss from Qrow. Seizing this only chance he yanked the smaller man back up to his neck and buried the bared fangs into his own flesh, releasing a groan of relief. The body that had tensed at his actions went completely limp as the first wave of blood hit his tongue, a quiet mewl heard only because there was no space between them. 

Only half the battle was won, Clover knew, and he settled in for the next torture to start, loosening his grip to run his fingers through the thick black and silver hair. It didn’t take long for Qrow to act once the first few mouthfuls had been swallowed and the initial rush of bloodlust was under control. Qrow’s fangs loosened their hold on him just slightly now that he was no longer pinning the other’s head in place and his breath (unnecessary as it was) caught in his throat as his lover began nursing the bite slowly. Drawing tiny delicate mouthfuls of blood out at a time to let it drain down his throat bit by bit. It wasn’t completely one sided though. Clover hummed low, knowing the vibrations would tingle Qrow’s lips. A sliver of triumph wound through him when his lover whimpered and squirmed. 

His torment was almost complete for the night as Qrow’s careful drinking had started to transition to little licks at the wound. A sign that he’d nearly had his fill. Clover’s legs dropped and his hands slid down the strong back to grip the slender waist, preparing for the moment when Qrow was finished. Soon enough the elder pulled his fangs free of Clover’s healing neck, brushing his lips along the sharp jawline as he sought out Clover’s lips for a kiss. Clover accepted the kiss, brushing his tongue against the still present fangs teasingly. One hand slipped down further to wrap around a deceptively strong thigh, lifting it so that when he rolled them in their bed he landed between the long legs. 

Then… It was his turn.

One of the benefits to letting Qrow have his way with him when they first woke was that the smaller vampire became soft and pliant after he was done feeding. One of the demerits to letting Qrow feed first was that Clover was usually too worked up to return the teasing in full. The younger vampire spent only a few moments mouthing at the pale neck, gently scraping his teeth along the vein before he pierced it. 

Qrow’s rich, powerful blood filled him. Satiating his hunger easily in a way no other ever had. It never took much when he took from his lover and before long he was pulling back despite the clawed nails trying to hold him close. As much as he longed to give into the silent plea and allow them to get lost in each other, he knew that they were expected back home soon which meant they needed to get up and prepare to face the night. Besides, he was sure it wouldn’t be long before Qrow’s little niece, Yang, came looking for them, no doubt feeling starved as many children were when they first woke. It was best if they took time to compose themselves now so the girl didn’t learn more then she was ready to.

It was awful enough that a few rogue vampires had tried to steal the blond from her family to see if she had the same gift as her uncle. Clover refused to see her innocence shatter completely. At the moment, she didn’t fully understand why she had been taken and Qrow had told her to ask her parents when they got home. He didn’t think his twin would lie to her daughter but he also wasn’t sure just how much she wanted the girl to know. Telling Yang to ask her parents gave them time to make some very important decisions on how they wanted to handle what had happened before Clover and Qrow had gone to rescue her.

Sure enough, not long after they had gotten dressed they heard the small footsteps of the little girl seeking them out. Qrow was ready for her, waiting in the small chair with a patient smile by the time lilac eyes peeked into their rented bedroom. Seeing that her uncle was waiting for her, the grinning girl bounced into the room, completely oblivious as to what could have happened had she not been with them on the trip home. The small vampire crawled right into Qrow’s lap, struggling a bit due to the fact that she was barely taller than his knees. Once she’d succeeded (Clover had discreetly lifted her by the back of her shirt to help her out), she settled in and took the offered wrist, frowning a bit with concentration as she tried to remember what she’d been taught about where to bite. She just barely missed her mark on the first try but Qrow turned his wrist just enough that she sunk her tiny fangs in where she needed to.

It was a quick process to get Yang ready once she was full and soon the three of them were off. Qrow kept Yang up on his hip while they made their way through the terminal, unable to shake the feeling that they were being followed. But no matter what he did or how subtle he tried to be, he just couldn’t catch even a glimpse of their stalker. His skin pricked with the weight of their hunger and he tucked Yang closer to his body, instinctively trying to shield her from the threat those eyes presented. Clover could feel his unease through their blood bond and kept a reassuring hand on the small of his back, while trying to help catch sight of whoever was relentlessly following them through the crowded halls.

The sensation persisted as they boarded the train, the sense of starvation spiking in the enclosed space with so many beating hearts around them. They prayed their watcher could keep control, the last thing they needed was to try to clean up a massacre of humans. The two adults kept Yang between them, never leaving the girl alone. They were sure they had taken care of all the vampires involved in her kidnapping but now they were worried they had missed some. What else would explain their constant watcher. They had a bit of a dilemma when they disembarked, not wanting to take unnecessary risks if they could avoid it. 

The stalker was still tailing them so they didn’t want to go straight home and lead whoever it was to their haven. (Assuming they didn’t already know.) But they also wanted to get Yang back to her parents before the night was over and they still hadn’t managed to find the stalker.

So, what should they do?

If it had been just the two of them then there would have been several ways to flush out the watcher but with Yang present, they had to be more cautious. After debating a few different ideas in hushed whispers, they finally settled on baiting the stalker out with Qrow’s blood. Clover picked a place to stand guard out of sight while Qrow settled with Yang under a tree, waking her from her nap so she could feed again.

The scent of his blood combined with the sight of Yang taking from his vein should be enough to pull their watcher out of hiding and with how far in the woods they were, they wouldn’t have to worry about casualties. It was as Yang was pulling away, after she’d taken her fill and was starting to fall back into a boredom induced slumber, that Qrow finally heard the shuffle of feet growing closer. There were multiple sets, light and stealthy. Easily missed if you weren’t listening for them specifically. The feeling of starvation was heavy in the air, nearly suffocating in it’s intensity.

Qrow’s nails lengthened to claws as he shifted his grip on Yang, preparing to protect her against whatever threat had followed them all the way home. His fangs dropped as shadows shifted, drawing his eyes, and he readied himself to land the first strike as forms slid out of the darkness. His muscles froze, eyes going wide as he was approached by their followers.

Children.

They’d been followed by children. None of them looked any older than the one he held in his grasp. The dirty, gaunt faces and torn, ruined clothes told a story in combination with the starvation that pulsed off of them in waves that made his heart ache. Before he’d fully thought about it, he’d wrapped Yang up in his red jacket and settled her on the ground, rolling up both his sleeves so his wrists were bared. 

Four sets of eyes watched his every movement, small budding fangs peeking out as he held out his arms. He beckoned them closer and the two boys nudged the two girls in front of them. The girl with the short orange hair and aqua eyes didn't hesitate once she was sure he was actually going to let them drink, though he could feel from the draw of her mouth that she was trying not to take too much. The second girl with long deep red hair and green eyes bit gently and drank more slowly, likely concerned for him and the two boys behind her even at her young age. When the two pulled away the curled drowsily into his sides and after making sure they were comfortable he called the two boys over. The raven haired boy with the pink eyes was as careful as the second girl had been when he bit down. The blond with blue eyes hesitated quite a bit before he finally took what was being offered, obviously scared they were taking too much.

He wasn’t far off the mark with his fear. Qrow could feel the lightheadedness and lethargy that came from being too drained trying to drag him down, but he fought against it as best he could. By the time the two boys had settled down with their heads in his lap, Clover had walked into the clearing with Raven and Tai behind him. Raven scooped her daughter up without pause and after some internal debating bent to take the orange haired girl as well. Tai lifted up the two boys, giving a nod to Qrow before he followed Raven off towards their haven. Clover pressed his wrist to Qrow’s lips allowing his lover to replenish some of what he’d so freely given but when Qrow went to carry the remaining girl, the younger vampire lifted both of them into his arms. The smaller male hissed a little and grumbled but didn’t fight to get down. He knew he would need more than a little quick sip from Clover’s wrist to fend off the fatigue that weighed him down but first they had to get the kids home where they would be safe. His family would see to it that he was properly fed after everyone was settled into their new beds.

When he’d set out to save his nieces last week he’d never imagined the end result would be their family gaining four more kids but he couldn’t regret it. In fact, as the small redhead nuzzled contently into his chest, he found he was rather pleased with how fate had turned out this time.


End file.
